


Clint Barton: Human Disaster

by sgteam14283



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't be a mission if Clint didn't get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton: Human Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> written for [happilydancing's](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/412023.html?thread=7777143#t7777143) prompt where Clint tries Natasha's thigh chokehold to get away from a goon. Don't own anything you see here. Enjoy!

Clint slid into the room and bolted for the computer terminal, blocking out the sounds of alarms. Reaching the computer that they needed, he woke it up and jammed the usb drive in while tapping away at the keyboard to activate the program that would start the data retrieval. Watching the progress bar fill slowly, he tapped his foot in impatience-wanting it to go faster. They needed to get out of the facility before the thugs guarding it found them and decided to make life even more harder for them at the moment.

“Done yet?” Natasha shouted over the din as she stuck her head in. 

“It’s still going.” 

Natasha glared before disappearing again and Clint unslung his bow, pulling out an arrow and nocking it. A quick glance at the computer told him that it was nearly done and he moved to yank it out the second after it had finished. Slipping it into his pocket, Clint sprinted into the hallway to see that the thugs had arrived and Natasha was already dealing with them. Seeing that one in particular was in her blind spot, he pulled pulled back the arrow and let it fly; turning while hearing the man hit the ground. 

“Thanks for joining me!” Clint heard Natasha call over her shoulder as he pulled out one of his knives and buried it in the nearest goon’s forehead. 

“Thought you could use the help.” Clint ducked to avoid a punch and followed up with a kick to the knee, stabbing an arrow into the guy’s shoulder. His bow was going to be useless in such close quarters fighting but he could still use them to wound. They fell silent after that, each focusing on taking men down so they could escape. Finally the last one hit the floor with a thud and Clint turned to Natasha. “Ready to get out of here?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Natasha faintly smiled as they ran into the warehouse where they’d entered but lost the smile when she saw it was filled with more thugs. “You take the left, I’ll go right!” Natasha ran towards the nearest one and jumped, flipping so she landed on his shoulders and squeezed his head in-between her thighs. Letting the mercenary fall to the ground she picked herself up and moved on to the next one.

Clint fired arrow after arrow at the men, using his shock ones to get a small group and his net arrow to get another bunch, but soon his quiver was empty and there were still too many for it to be a fair fight (for them). Taking out his knives again, Clint managed to put down two of the thugs without much trouble and turned his back for a second to wipe the blood off before he continued when he heard Nat yell, “Clint!” 

Whipping his head around he saw a rather large goon barreling towards him and felt a slight surge of panic. Thinking fast, Clint ran towards the goon and leapt towards the goon.  
—

“This sucks.” 

Natasha heard Clint grouse as she stepped around the privacy curtain. It had been a week since they had been on the retrieval mission and he was still in a mood. “Well it’s your own fault for trying that move.” she said while sitting down in the chair that was next to the bed. She had finished using her Widow’s Bite on a guy when she saw another one lumbering towards Clint and yelled out the warning in time; watching as her partner decided to take a page out of her book and tried to get him in a thigh choke hold. 

“ _The key word being tried._ ” she thought as Clint shifted slightly and winced. “What did the doctor say?”

“That I’m stuck here for almost a month.”

Natasha tried not to smile, “You’re old.”

“Shut up.”

“Explain to me again why you tried to do that?” 

“Because I’ve seen you do it a thousand times and you never throw out your fucking back.” 

“That’s because I’ve done it a million times and a thousand before that in a room with _mats_ before I used it in the field.” 

“This sucks.” Clint repeated with a hint of a slur, the pain meds he’d taken before Natasha arrived finally starting to kick in.

She watched as Clint slipped into a drugged sleep and waited a few minutes before getting up. Walking back to her room, Natasha decided that Clint needed to have her post-mission report framed on his wall to see when he got out of the infirmary. This was, so far, the most amusing way he'd hurt himself on a mission since they'd been partnered and when the other's heard Natasha was sure they'd want copies.

He was a human disaster after all.


End file.
